Temen itu?
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Oneshot ini buat birtday 'y Itachi. Gimana jadinya ya, klo Itachi punya temen yang nggak biasa...


**Fic ini kita buat sebernya sih buat ulang tahunnya Itachi Uchiha. Well, klo nggak nyambung ya udah, pikiran sang author lagi kacau.**

**Fic ini bisa dibilang pendek sih.**

**Genre utamanya sih humor, ya klo bagi para reader nggak lucu, may kita punya sense of humor yang berbeda.**

**Oukei, enjoy the reading N review then.**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Humor N Frienship.**

**Disclaimer: Usualy N normaly standart disclaim apply.**

**TEMEN ITU…?**

Malam senin jam delapan, cuaca saat ini gerimis. Awan pekat yang ada di langit kayanya lama banget ilangnya. N kayanya juga nih mendung nggak cuman berlaku di cuaca doang buktinya tiga mahluk spesies homo sapien N berjenis cowok ini juga kliatan mendung dari tadi, klo mereka dimasukin manga pasti disekitar mereka dah ada garis-garis dikepala plus sekitar mereka berubah menjadi gelap.

"Heh, berat men." Kyuubi naruh kepalanya di atas meja tempat mereka ngumpul, biasa warung tenda.

"Elo ngehela nafas gitu malah bikin seakan beban lo itu lipet lima kali Ky." Itachi duduk persis dihadapnya, dia sih lumayan santai nggak kaya temennya satu itu.

"Shu, bilangin monyet deket lo itu nggak usah cerewet." Beda lagi klo sama Shukaku, cowok baby face ini sih cuman senyum-senyum aja ngelihat duo temen ini, lucu sih.

Eits, kenapa mereka bertiga bisa dalam keadaan yang kaya gitu padahal pengunjung yang laen kliatannya adem-adem aja tuh. Jawabanya gampang, mereka lagi puter otak gimana caranya dapet uang banyak dalam waktu yang nggak terlalu lama N nggak kerja sama orang lain. Udah berbagai opsi sih mereka pilih N semuanya nggak berujung bagus.

**7 menit 23 detik kemudian…**

"Dapat uang banyak, nggak butuh waktu lama N gw nggak mau kita kerja buat orang laen, gimana ada saran?" Kyuubi mulai liatin temennya satu-satu.

"Ngerampok bank." Jawab Kyuubi sama Itachi bareng, habis itu mereka liatin Shukaku. Butuh waktu lima menit buat Shukaku sadar apa yang mereka omongin.

**Bayangan Kyuubi, Itachi N Shukaku…**

Kyuubi, Itachi sama Shukaku dah siap stand by di depan bank, semua yang mereka perluin udah siap semua. Dari mulai tali, senapan mainan, gas buatan, masker. Pokoknya segala yang bakal mereka perluin ada. Tengah malam mereka nyoba masuk pintu depan. Petugas keamanan lagi patroli keliling, saatnya mereka bertiga menyusup. Gitu masuk dalam bank mereka bertiga beraksi. Itachi jalan merayap tembok supaya aman nggak ketahuan kamera CCTV. Kyuubi ngeluarin sesuatu dari dalam tas yang bentuknya kaya kotak biasa yang ternyata isinya bedak yang biasa buat pantomim terus dicoretin ke mukanya dia, gitu persiapan selesai Kyuubi merayap lewat lantai pakai gaya-gaya ala militer yang lagi masuk wilayah musuh, di otaknya juga lagi diputer musik heroik.

'IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGU…eits salah lirik itu kan lagu negri adeknya Jepang, IWAK BANDENG. IWAK BANDENG. IWAK BANDENG NASI RAMES. SAYA GANTENG. SAYA GANTENG. SAYA GANTENG BANYAK YANG GEMES.'

Itachi kaget setengah hidup gitu dia lihat apa yang dilakuin sama Kyuubi N Shukaku, gimana enggak sekarang Kyuubi lagi joget-joget kaya kumpulan orang aneh yang ada di OperaVanJapan yang emang selalu Kyuubi N Shukaku liat nggak pake absen. Sedang Shukaku sendiri megangin senter di kedua tangannya terus nyorot Kyuubi, biar kaya di pertunjukan musik gitu. Ngelihat adegan yang terus berlanjut bikin hati Itachi jadi miris, pengen nangis rasanya.

'Maafkan umatMu ini Tuhan, saya khilaf saat saya memilih mereka jadi teman saya'.

Dan karena pertunjukan solo yang dilakukan sama duo sohib Itachi tadi petugas keamanan berada ketempat mereka nggak gitu lama. Sorot-sorot senter yang bikin mata sakit, itu belum termasuk detak jantung Itachi yang makin lama makin cepet. Makin lama sinar senternya semakin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat dan "cklek" suara tombol lampu dinyalakan.

"DIAM, JANGAN BERGERAK!" tiga petugas keamanan dah ngacungin senapannya ke arah mereka bertiga. N ajaibnya gitu ngedenger teriakan petugas keamanan tadi, pertunjukan solo yang ada di belakang Itachi langsung berenti.

"SEMUA TANGAN DIATAS, GOYANG CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINT…"

**Bayangan mereka bertiga berakhir…**

"Udah cukup gw nggak sanggup." Itachi bener-bener pucet sekarang nafasnya keliatan berat N keringat dingin keluar lewat tubuhnya, kayanya dia butuh bantuan psikiater buat ngilangin ketakutannya.

"Mhua. Ha. Ha. Ha. GOKIL, gw pengen liat livenya si satpam-satpam tadi." Kyuubi ketawa kenceng banget mpe orang-orang sewarung tenda ngelihatin mereka bertiga.

"Nggak usah ajak gw." Sumpah Itachi bakal trauma klo hal itu bener-bener terjadi N liat pakai mata kepala sendiri.

"Tapi kan kita nggak jadi dapet duitnya." Shukaku nggak tau kenapa jadi kelihatan sedih.

"Itu karena Itachi malah sibuk terhipnotis sama satpam-satpam tadi."

"Heh, nggak sadar siapa yang asik sendiri."

"Lha, itu kan emang gw ganteng, ya wajar dong."

Itachi bener-bener bentur-benturin kepalanya ke meja sekarang. Sebenernya diantara mereka bertiga siapa yang waras sih. Tapi meski Itachi dongkol sepenuh hati, dia nggak mungkin bisa benci sama duo sohibnya ini. Cuman mereka yang bisa bikin Itachi keluar dari rutinitas seorang anak emas Uchiha. N ngebikin dia sadar klo banyak hal yang nggak dia tau di luar sana.

"Tac, ayo kita pulang. Hujannya dah berenti tuh. Gw sama Kyuubi belum ngerjain tugas kuliah, pulang yuk."

N sehabis ngebayar sama abang-abang rambut panjang yang kaya habis di setrika (Itachi kembali berkeringat dingin). Mereka jalan menuju rumah, ya mereka juga tinggal satu rumah. Karena Shukaku paling kecil jadinya Shukaku berada ditengah, Itachi yang selalu bertindak sebagai penanggung jawab jalan di pinggir jalan raya, sedang Kyuubi yang paling mentingin diri sendiri jalan di sisi yang paling aman.

"Tac?"

"Apa?"

"Bentar lagi ulang tahun lo kan, lo mau dirayain kaya gimana?" Padahal Kyuubi nanyanya pakai nada santai, tapi nggak tau kenapa jadi ngerasa ada yang nggak beres kaya sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi.

"nggak usah dirayain lah, gw bisa sama lo berdua juga udah cukup."

"Eits, nggak bisa gitu dong. Kita berdua ini kan sobat lo N kita juga bertindak sebagai pelaku dimana lo bisa ngerasain hidup seneng man. Iya kan Shu?" Shukaku nganggukin kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Iya deh, terserah lo lah." Kyuubi senyum lebar gitu denger jawaban dari Itachi. N kembali ke posisi jalannya tadi.

"Ok, ehm, serunya acara ulang tahun lo kaya gimana ya? Ehm…"

"Aha, kan kita nggak pernah masuk ke area PINK tu, gimana klo kita habisin waktu disana kita dedikasiin buat ulang tahun lo."

Itachi langsung berenti jalan, area PINK kan tempat dimana para cowok yang sok-sok ngaku diri mereka cewek itu kerja. Pikiran Itachi langsung ke cowok-cowok dengan badan yang lumayan berotot, wig warna-warni, baju norak yang penuh kerlap-kerlip, belum lagi dandanan mereka yang super tebal. Itachi nggak tau dia bisa tahan klo lama-lama lihat yang kaya gituan.

"Kita bisa sewa beberapa penari disana, rasanya digoda sama mereka kaya gimana ya?"

JLEP, kayanya habis acara ulang tahunnya. Keluarga Uchiha bener-bener harus nyewa sepuluh psikiater buat nyembuhin trauma mentalnya entar.

**END**

**Jadi…itu tombol review di bawah gunain ya…**

**WhereMyNoodle. **


End file.
